Love Storys
by SuneyMoon
Summary: Eine One Shot Sammlung die über die Fernbeziehung zwischen Sam Dong und Hye Mi erzählt. Der erste Streit, das erste Wiedersehen, das erste 'Ich liebe Dich', der erste gemeinsame Morgen. Acht Jahre, gepackt in unterschiedliche kurze Geschichten zweier sich liebender Menschen von zwei verschiedenen Kontinenten. Die Geschichten sind in keiner chronologischen Reihenfolge.
1. Chapter 1

Fernbeziehung.

Vermerk: Findet direkt nach den Kuss von Go Hye Mi und Song Sam Dong statt im Jahr 2010.

Kann man eine Fernbeziehung, als eine Beziehung bezeichnen oder ist es ehe die romantische Vorstellung mit einen uns geliebten Menschen verbunden zu sein?

Mit ihren jungen 16 Jahren wusste Go Hye Mi nicht viel über Beziehungen oder Liebe. Was sie aber wusste ist, dass Fernbeziehungen nicht funktionieren, und obwohl, oder vielleicht auch zum trotz hatte sie ihm geküsst. Sie hatte ihm doch tatsächlich das Amulett gegeben mit den Gedanken das sie auf ihm warten wird. Sie hatte es zwar nicht gesagt, aber für Sam Dong waren diese Worte auch nicht wichtig, denn er wusste auch so was dieses Zeichen zu bedeuten hatte. Genauso wie auch Hye Mi wusste wozu er ihr den Handy Anhänger wieder gegeben hatte, um ihm irgendwann wieder abholen zu können. Er sagte ihr damit, dass er irgendwann zurück kommen würde.

Sie würde warten, er würde zurückkommen.

Eigentlich eine ganz eindeutige Sache, doch trotzdem hatte das junge Mädchen bereits jetzt Zweifel über die Richtigkeit ihrer Entscheidung.

Nach den Kuss konnten wieder er noch sie einander so einfach los lassen, es gab jetzt etwas was noch ausgesprochen werden musste. Was hatte dies alles für die beiden zu bedeuten? Würde sich etwas ändern? Was sind sie jetzt für einender?

Mit den Bus ist Hye Mi bis zum Flughafen gefahren, die beiden versuchten den Abschied soweit es ging hinaus zu zögern. Es waren nur ein paar Stunden die sie noch beisammen hatten, bevor sich zwischen ihnen der pazifische Ozean drängen würde.

Ursprünglich war Hye Mi dagegen etwas unvollendet zu lassen, sie wollte alle Verbindungen zur Sam Dong kappen, ihn los lassen. Das wäre die logischste Entscheidung, doch wenn es um Sam Dong ging verabschiedete sich die Logik.

Er hatte sie mal wieder überrascht, dabei hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen sich nie wieder von ihm überraschen zu lassen.

Doch er schaffte es immer wieder aufs neue ihre Welt einen Stück weiter auf den Kopf zu stellen. Sein letzten Worte, die er sagte bevor sein Flug aufgerufen wurde, klangen immer noch in ihren Ohren.

"Ich weiß USA und Süd Korea sind zwei verschieden Enden der Welt und natürlich wird das alles für uns beide nicht einfach, aber ich bitte dich gib uns beiden eine Chance. Lass uns versuchen."

Sie lächelte nur traurig, denn anders als Sam Dong war Hye Mi nicht romantische veranlagt, sie hatte keine falschen Hoffnungen darüber, dass diese Beziehung funktionieren könnte.

"Sam Dong es wird nicht funktionieren. Es sind zwei verschiedene Kontinente." sagte Hye Mi zu ihm.

"Woher willst du das wissen? Das ist doch genauso wie die Katze im Sack. Wenn es nicht funktioniert, dann werden wir beide wissen das es nicht unser Weg ist, aber dann brauchen wir uns auch nicht ein Leben lang zu fragen 'Was wäre wenn..?'" er versuchte verzweifelt sie davon zu überzeugen, doch viel Zeit blieb ihm da nicht. Es kam der letzte Aufruf für seinen Flug, er drückte sie ein letztes Mal verzweifelt an seine Brust und wand sich ab.

Während er ging betrachtetet Hye Mi unaufhörlich seinen Rücken bis er nicht mehr zusehen war.

Die nächsten vierzehn Stunden erlebte Hye Mi vernebelt, irgendwie kam sie nach Hause, doch wenn sie jemand gefragte hätte wie, hatte sie Schwierigkeit diese Frage zu beantworten.

All ihre Gedanken waren bei dem Satz den Sam Dong als letztes sagte "Wir brauchen uns dann nicht zu fragen 'Was wäre wenn..?'"

USA New York

Unglaublich, das war vermutlich Sam Dongs erster Gedanken als er endlich in New York angekommen war.

Und in seine Unwissenheit dachte er doch tatsächlich der Hauptbahnhof in Seoul war riesig.

Er drehte sich nochmal um seine eigene Achse und betrachtete die Menschen im Wartebereich. Ein Mann fiel ihm ins Auge dieser hielt ein Schild in der Hand auf den in koreanischer Sprache Sam Dongs Name stand.

"You must be Song Sam Dong?" fragte der Mann ihm auf Englisch. Sam Dong war dieser Sprache nicht mächtig, ein paar auswendig gelernte Sätze war auch schon alles an seinen Wissen.

"Du musst Sam Dong sein. Das ist Jonathan Smith und ich bin Kim Joung Syun ich bin der Dolmetscher hier. Wir sind hier um dich abzuholen und dich zum Hotel zu bringen wo du für die erste Zeit wohnen wirst." sagte der Mann neben Jonathan. Auf seine Worte hin nickte Sam Dong.

"Ich bin so froh das es hier jemanden gibt der meine Sprache spricht." sagte Sam Dong lachend, was Joung Syun übersetzte es für Jonathan worauf Jonathan lachte und etwas zurück sagte.

"Das hätten wir uns schon so gedacht." antwortete Joung Syun.

Im Taxi konnte Sam Don nicht anders als die ganze Zeit aus den Fenster zu starren. New York war unglaublich, es war so anders als alles was er bisher in Seoul gesehen hatte. Die Straßen, die Menschen und dieser riesigen Gebäude, er war so aufgeregt.

Die Aufregung über die neue Stadt wurde nur von seinen Gedanken über Hye Mi überschattet.

Er hoffte sehr dass Hye Mi sich für eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden entscheiden würde. Er bräuchte nur eine Chance und dann würde er alles tun um ihr zu zeigen, dass er es Wert ist.

Seine Gedanken wurden vom klingeln seines Handys unterbrochen. Eine SMS von Hye Mi, mit zittrigen Händen öffnete er die Nachricht:

"Ich muss total verrückt sein, weil ich tatsächlich mich auf so etwas einlasse, aber dieses Mal freue ich mich sehr darauf so etwas verrücktes zu machen.

Lass uns eine Fernbeziehung versuchen, vielleicht sind wir eine Ausnahme. Es könnte sein, dass wir beide es schaffen.

P.S Schreib mir ob alles gut ist, und ob du gut angekommen bist.

Deine Freundin Hye Mi."

Als er die Nachricht zu Ende gelesen hatte, konnte er nicht anders als zu lächeln.

Dieses schreckliches Mädchen würde wohl nie aufhören seine Welt auf den Kopf zu stellen.


	2. Jealousy

Kapitel 2

Jealousy.

Feb. 2011

Jede Beziehung basiert auf Vertrauen, ob das eine Beziehung zwischen Eltern und Kindern oder zwischen zwei sich liebender Menschen.

Die Fernbeziehung zwischen Sam Dong und Hye Mi bestand nun schon seit ungefähr einen Jahr und bis jetzt hatte es super funktioniert.

Die beiden hatten beschlossen es langsam anzugehen und es nicht zu überstürzen schließlich hatte wieder Hye Mi noch Sam Dong Erfahrungen über eine echte Beziehung.

Sie lernten sich wieder neu kennen, lernten an einander völlig neue Seiten.

Sam Dong musste sagen, dass ihm diese neue Seite an Hye MI gefiel, als seine Freundin hatte sie sich ihm gegenüber ganz anders benommen.

Die beiden hatten viel telefoniert und es war schön wie Hye Mi ihm aufmunterte, ihm immer wieder aufs neue Ratschläge gab und ihm Mut zuredete.

Für Sam Dong war es am Anfang schwierig die richtigen Worte zu finden. Worüber sollte man reden wenn man an zwei verschiedenen Enden der Welt ist?

Nach zwei Monaten hatten sie es aber geschafft offen mit einander zu sprechen, ohne dass die beiden verkrampft waren. Hye Mi erzählte Sam Dong alles was innerhalb einer Woche passierte, fragte ihm um Rat wenn sie sich bei einen Thema nicht sicher war. Sie musste zugeben Sam Dong war gut darin, er war aufmerksam und wusste genau was Hye Mi über das eine oder andere Thema dachte.

Manchmal hatte Hye Mi sogar Angst, dass er ihre Gedanken las, worauf Sam Dong nur gelacht hatte.

Um für einander immer erreichbar zu sein hatten sich die beiden eine geheimes Handy zugelegt auf den nur die Nummer des jeweils anderen gespeichert war, und Sonntag Abend wurden die Termine für die Telefonate abgesprochen.

Jede Woche wurden in Abhängigkeit von ihren Terminen für Konzerte oder Aufnahmen, Tage abgesprochen an denen die beiden telefonieren konnten.

Heute um 18:00 Uhr war Sam Dong an der Reihe anzurufen, seit bereits drei Tagen freute sich Sam Dong auf dieses Telefonat.

Hye Mi wartete ebenfalls ganz gespannt darauf endlich mit Sam Dong telefonieren zu können.

Diese Woche war für beide nicht einfach Arbeit, Arbeit und nochmal Arbeit, die Terminkalender waren voll geschrieben mit irgendwelchen Meetings.

Bereits beim Aufwachen hatte Sam Dong Hye Mi in seinen Gedanken, die Freude wieder ihre Stimme zu hören, nach fast 10 Tagen des Schweigens, war unermesslich.

Diese Freude verschwand allerdings, als Sam Dong an diesen Morgen die Nachrichten sah.

Allem Anschein nach wurden Hye Mi und Jin Gk gesehen als sie zusammen einen Restaurant verließen, die beiden hatten sich vor der Tür des Restaurants umarmt.

Die Journalisten hatten daraus auch gleich eine geheime Romanze gemacht die die beiden haben.

Es war auch naheliegend, schließlich waren die beiden zusammen in einer Band und standen sich auch so ziemlich nahe.

Eifersucht war für Sam Dong nichts neues, bereits früher gab es Momente wo er hätte vor Eifersucht schreien könnte.

Dieses Mal war es etwas anderes denn dieses Mal war Hye Mi seine Freundin und er wusste das er ihr absolut vertrauen konnte schließlich war es Hye Mi.

Doch der irrationale Teil des Gehirns produzierte sofort die Bilder der Vergangenheit in seinen Kopf.

Noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war Hye Mi überzeugt davon, dass Jun Guk der richtige ist, was hatte sich verändert.

Diese Frage hatte Sam Dong in diesen einen Jahr sich mehrere Male gestellt, doch er wollte dieses Thema nicht ansprechen.

Auch jetzt wußte er nicht was er glauben sollte. Sein Tag ist verflogen wie im Nebel, er schaute auf die Uhr in Seoul war es gerade halb neuen Morgens, seit bereits einer halben Stunde hätten sie eigentlich telefonieren sollen.

In seiner Unsicherheit verschwendete er wertvolle Zeit, wer weiß ob die beiden diese Woche noch die Möglichkeit haben werden miteinander zu telefonieren.

Aber schließlich und endgültig schlug er die letzten Zweifel beiseite und wählte ihre Nummer.

Nach knapp zwei Klingelzeichen meldete sie sich auf der anderen Seite der Leitung:

"Guten Morgen oder soll ich besser sagen Gutten Abend." hörte er ihre Stimme, sie klang müde und angespannt.

"Geht es dir gut, du klingst müde?" fragte er besorgt, die Eifersucht verschwand in den Hintergrund und seine Sorge um sie war ganz präsent.

"Ach so ein kleiner Skandal ist hier Zuhause ausgebrochen, nichts was man mit einer Pressekonferenz nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen kann." sagte sie und er wusste sie versuchte es verharmlossen, damit er sich keine Sorgen machte.

"Ja das habe ich schon gehört. Mach dir keinen Kopf darum, es ist nur ein Gerücht, nach ein par Tagen ist es vergessen." sagte er zu ihr, um sie etwas aufzumuntern.

"Macht es dir nichts aus, wenn so etwas geschrieben wird? Um ehrlich zu sein ich war besorgt, dass du es ernst nimmst. Ich hatte Angst dass du dich heute nicht mehr meldest. " gab Hye Mi verlegen zu.

"Ich weiß dass du nicht so eine bist. Wenn da etwas wäre was die Beziehung zwischen uns verändert hätte, hättest du mit mir darüber geredet und sich nicht hinter meinen Rücken mit Jin Guk getroffen." Sam Dong lachte.

"Das ist wohl wahr. Ich bin froh, dass wir wieder telefonieren können, zehn Tage sind echt zulange. Wir müssen

nächste Woche unbedingt zwei mal telefonieren." ihre Stimme klang jetzt nicht mehr so müde.

"Und ich erst, ich hatte mich schon seit Tagen darauf gefreut. Erzähl mir wie war die Woche so?" diese Frage war immer die erste die Sam Dong stellte.

Und so verfielen beide wieder in die bedeutungslosen Gespräche über nichts.

Nichts von all den was sie sagten war wichtig, aber solange sie einander hörten war es auch egal worüber sie sprachen, es ging vor allem darum einander zu hören.

Ende.


End file.
